A Newer World
by KrisTerms
Summary: Harry started his life on a world destined for death. Instead, he figured out how to travel across dimensions and beat time. After beating Vold. in each world where he's the BWL, he finally lands in a world where it's Neville's responsibility. H/Multi
1. Chapter 1

Harry's eyes shot open and he sucked in a deep breath, silently screaming. Pain coursed from his stomach, ricocheting through his head and reverberating through all of what was him. The pain consumed his every thought and sense, forcing him to know nothing but the harshness of what was happening to him until finally, mercifully, the pain stopped, ending the torture that no other would understand.

"Fuck me sideways," he wheezed, before just lying still on the floor he had ended up on, trying to take in his feelings again. His sweat felt gritty, and he realized it was from his dirty clothing getting wet against his skin. It smelt like mold, city, and decay. He was in an extremely dark room, a basement. Finally, when he had full control of himself and the pain was just a memory, Harry rose shakily from the ground and took stock of his body.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot," he muttered as he looked down on himself. He had traveled from world to word, through each dimension until he had finished with each and every Harry Potter's the boy-who-lived scenario, helping himself defeat the annoying twit he had bested when he was but fourteen in his actual world. That, of course, had not led to his happiness, only downfall, as he had soon after been convicted and "killed" as a Dark Lord, but not before he was able to figure out the ways of the universe and go to another Harry's dimension, then another, and another, until finally he was at the last one. This would be his first world in which he had no pressure of being the boy-who-lived. In fact, his actual self was going to be dying later that day in an alley way. It was a pitiful way to go, sure, but Harry thought that, from what he had seen of the past he had in this Harry's dimension, it was merciful. Let him rest in peace.

"Hmmm…" There was a light coming from the window he had used to enter into his domain for the past year and a half and nimbly, Harry left the basement, ignoring the rat carcasses he knew he had left lying around in the room. He looked around and recognized the street he was on to be Grimauld's Place, a queer twist in fate of this world.

This would be a new experience for him, and he was looking forward to actually living a lifetime here. There was nothing stopping him from being Harry Potter again for real and taking over the destiny of this world. There was so much that could be done, he had so much knowledge from all of his past experiences. Finally having a place to put them all together and see the outcome, stop this world from completely self destructing like most of the others had, undoubtedly, years after his downfall. It only took a peek into their futures once he left and he was thoroughly disappointed. While all of them would have ended sooner rather than later, had he not helped with the Voldemort problem.

"Can I help you, son?" A concerned looking older man asked as Harry looked across the street waiting for the sign to signal him to walk.

"No thanks, sir. I'm just off to the store. How are you today?" Normally, Harry wasn't so nice. He didn't want to truly get to know too many people before the left their world in search for a new one, but since he would be living here from now on, he wouldn't think twice about it. Being nice was something he had always done, after getting over his shyness. It was annoying to have to hide it and he liked allowing himself more room to breathe, anyway.

"Quite well, thank you." The signal changed and they both headed forward. "Say, how would you care for a muffin at the local coffee shop, son? I daresay I could use some youthful company."

"Alright then, sir. Thanks. I'm Harry by the way," he introduced, smiling charmingly at the older man.

"John Kenning. You can call me Johny, Harry. It's a pleasure meeting you."

Harry grinned and looked at the cafe they stopped in front of. "This place looks nice, Johny. It smells like they have some great coffee." And indeed they did. Harry had stumbled across it more than once and it was, in fact, one of his own favorite cafes in the area. It was close enough to Grimauld Place where it wasn't inconvenient and it was within short walking distance of a Diagon Alley entrance.

"It does, it does. Let's have a seat, shall we?" Once they were seated and their coffee and hot chocolate as well as two muffins were being brought over, Johny turned his attentions back toward Harry. "So, Harry, how old are you?"

"Oh, I just turned seven, sir."

"Seven?" he asked, surprised. "Well you hold yourself very nicely, Harry. Very nicely. I would have guessed you were at least nine, though your stature is a bit too small for that age. Do you go to school here in London?"

Harry shook his head. "No, sir. I'm home schooled. We do a lot of traveling in my family, though I might start going to a private school when I turn eleven. My brother wants me to wait until I'm fourteen, though. We'll see what happens."

"Traveling, you say? Where abouts does your family travel? I myself have done a fair bit of traveling as well, though mostly on the continent. I've ventured into the Middle East a time or two... do you know what the Middle East is, Harry?"

"Oh, of course. It's that bit between Asia and Africa, basically. We've been around there loads. _Knowing how to speak Arabic __**and Hebrew**__ help much when you are there_." Harry smirked when he saw Johny's eyebrows rise.

"Well I'll say, was that Arabic, Harry?"

"Yes, sir. I can speak quite a few languages fluently. I said that knowing Arabic and Hebrew help when you're there."

"Impressive. Which other languages do you know?"

Harry shrugged. "All of the main ones, I suppose." At the incredulous look on his new acquaintance's face he continued. "But you should meet my brother some time. He's much better with language and knows a lot of the dead languages, too. It's really cool to hear him sing some of the old songs from the times of Pharaohs or Greek Gods or even some of the more local historic Gods."

"Oh, my," he muttered. "You are not just fooling with an old man, Harry?"

They thanked the waitress who had placed their orders on the table and Harry grinned, taking a sip of the hot chocolate he hadn't had in a few years. What was a few years in an eternal life time, anyway? Well, it was still a long time, but he felt more patient now, which made the time go by more smoothly. "No, sir. You can quiz me in anything you know, if you'd like."

And so a brief game began in which Johny asked Harry to translate a sentence into another language. Soon the entire cafe was in on the act and quite a few more people began showing up to try and trick Harry. Two hours past by before Harry realized the time and ended the game. "It's been great meeting you, Johny. Perhaps we can get together for coffee, hot chocolate, and muffins again? I'll be traveling for a little while, but I'll return in a few weeks."

"Oh, that would be lovely, Harry. And I'd like to introduce you to my Marry-Anne. Would you like to take my number and call me when you have time to spare again?"

"Sure."

Harry left the cafe quickly after that, giggling and being the cute boy he knew he was as the waitresses and older woman teased his astounding ability. He had no doubt made a name of himself in the area already, and would be recognized from then on out as Harry, something he was very pleased about.

His time in Diagon Alley was spent speaking with the goblins about business. He was always ruthless in his business ways and liked the way that goblins were just as cutthroat as he was. By the end of the night he had called nearly eighteen different ancient magical laws into act and was the owner of billions of galleons which was promptly taken out of the goblin's bank, though only that which was not touched withing the last seven generations. He had made five main vaults of the thirty-six he was able to lay claim to, or future ownership of, which could no longer be challenged and were, by all right, his to do what he wanted with, so long as he didn't spend more than half of the money before producing an heir. The first vault was the major savings account. He would put only five billion galleons into that one which he signed off to only have access to half of, the other half being "lent" to the goblins, almost like a CD in a muggle bank. It would grow by 30% in ten years, which was okay with Harry.

The second vault was for his personal use. He was allowed to store items, document, money, anything inside of that vault. Already all of the items had been moved out of their previous vaults and into that one, as it was one of the ten most protected vaults in Gringots (of which the other three large ones were part of as well). Some of the things in there he actually hadn't had time to explore in the past, but they would soon be completely looked through. Not only did he have all the time in the world, he knew everything there was to know about time, had mastered the element of it in his third world when he decided to train that world's him into a mean green voldy-fighting machine. He perfected it a few worlds later when he himself wanted some extra time to take advantage of the huge library he had. He spent nearly forty years alone with only his familiars on an island completely removed from the rest of the world's time, just learning and experimenting and being one with himself, his magic, and nature. Every few worlds he took advantage of it again and would spend a while alone before taking out Voldemort, if that world's Voldemort seemed a little too cocky or incompetent.

Vault number three in his registration was his "ancestral" vault. Inside it were different rooms, each was for one of the families which called for a line continuation clause and forced him to have an heir for them if he were to claim their monies and titles. There were eight of those doors as well as another eight doors for families he felt would be necessary to continue in order to evenly spread out his wealth and power to his future families. All of them had such rich histories and were unique, so he didn't want to just end them after laying claim. Nope. He didn't mind sharing, and neither would people in his family. It would be something he installed in all of his future children. Patience, being nice, and sharing. This vault also had all of the deeds and such for each of his lines.

Each of the doors had the same amount of money inside of them, 25 million galleons. It was quite a bit of money, though some of the vaults had lost money to achieve the even number, the Peverel vault being the main example as it had several hundreds of millions of galleons. He would have each of these accounts matched to a muggle account made by him, in one of his ones were going to be able to gain more money so he would start each of them out with 50 million dollars, easily gain from just a few thousand galleons worth of wizarding money in sickle form, melted down and sold to muggles. He would use some of the galleons similarly, though they wouldn't give him as big as a pay out because of how the sickles were larger than the galleons and there were thirteen to a galleon anyway. Basically, money wouldn't be a problem.

Harry's forth vault was going to be for business. There were quite a few doorways already which represented a different business. Inside of the vault was the money sent to his vault from the business and all of the archived papers (in the future he would go over all of his statements and such from businesses and then put the papers away here).

The last vault was for show. It was his spending vault, the one close up to the top of Gringots so that neither he nor the goblins had troubles getting him money from his vault when he needed it, and he had pre-approved amounts of up to 10,000 galleons to be drawn from the teller at the desk, provided the bank get five for the trouble of having to come up with 10 grand on the spot instead of taking him down. This was the one that he had been given when he entered the wizarding world, though the amount of gold had been beefed up a bit.

_"May your gold prosper and enemies quiver, Manager Ragnok,"_ Harry easily spoke in the choppy goblin language.

_"And may your estates grow and battles be mighty, Lord Harry,"_ the goblin returned, giving Harry a significant bow of approval. Because of his many titles, Harry had requested that he be called Lord Potter, or even Lord Harry as it sounded much more appeasing than tagging on a seemingly endless chain of names. When he did this there was a collective sigh of relief from all of the goblins, there were perhaps seven who made up the group he requested.

He left the bank, looking the same as he had earlier, except for an assortment of tattoo looking jewels on the skin of his right hand, each small unique and intricately designed band representing the much larger ring that was soaked into his skin for eternity. He could pulse some magic into the tattoos and the ring in question would appear on the ring of his choosing, but he preferred the tattoos as they were much less bulky. They had spent an enormous amount of time going over everything and it was now early morning. He didn't need to sleep, it was just one of those things he figured out how to not do when he was in a previous world, but the meals the goblins provided were wearing out and he was becoming hungry again. While he had a lot of things to accomplish today to prepare some of his future further, he wouldn't say no to a nice English breakfast right now.

Yet again Harry found company as he ate his breakfast at the bar of the Leaky Cauldron. Cassy, bartender Tom's daughter, was awake and earning some allowance by helping her dad that morning. "I don't think I've ever seen you around here before," she asked him.

"Nope. I had a lot to do at the bank earlier, but this is really the first time I've been here," he told her, smiling. "Your orange juice is really good, though. Thank you."

"Oh," she blushed and giggled at him, catching her dad's attention. "I made it this morning. Mum let me cast the charm!"

"Really?" Harry asked, using his natural child enthusiasm. "You're lucky. Practically no one gets to use charms before school!"

"Yeah, well, it was an easy charm," she answered, downplaying the feat.

"Don't sell yourself short, Cass," her father chided, making her blush more. "It was a very hard charm for a kid to do." He turned his attention back to Harry while his daughter tried to get herself back to a lighter complexion. "Thomas Smith, at your service. But you can just call me Tom like everyone does."

"Harry, sir," he answered, smiling as he shook that man's large hand. "You don't seem too busy this morning, sir?"

Tom sighed and looked around at the empty bar. "Not too many people tend to stop by for breakfast, sadly. It used to be one of the busiest times of the day, but, not anymore I suppose."

"We get real busy at lunch, though," Cassy added, seeing her father's downtrodden expression. "And we're always busiest at night."

"That's right," Tom agreed, smiling at his daughter. "Cassy, why don't you sit down with Harry here and I'll bring you both out some breakfast. Free of charge, Harry, just don't tell your friends."

Harry grinned at him. "Thank you, sir. Don't worry, I don't have any friends really right now..." he confided bashfully looking at Cassy. "But I was hoping to make at least one..."

Cassy returned Harry's earlier grin and hopped onto the stool next to him. "I'll be your friend, Harry! I don't have many friends either, but I know a bunch of kids who come past here all the time." Tom smiled at them and retreated into the kitchen, floating a pitcher of the Orange juice and a new clean cup for Cassy out to them.

"How old are you, anyway?"

"Just turned seven," he answered.

Cassy smiled. "Oh, good! I'm turning eight in November. If we had classes, we'd be in them together."

"Oh, I don't think I'll be going to Hogwarts."

Cassy frowned. "Why wouldn't you go to Hogwarts? I mean, I know there are lots of people who go to the public schools in Wales, Ireland, England, and Scotland... are you going to go to one of those?"

"No, I think I'm going to go to Beauxbatons. I've seen it a few times and... well, Hogwarts is beautiful also, but there's just more... I don't know. It felt more homey. Are you going to go to Hogwarts?"

Cassy tilted her head. "I was thinking about it. Mum said that I could go to the public school here in London if I wanted to stay home, that's what she did, but Dad wants me to go away to Hogwarts. I've heard of Beauxbatons once or twice though... It's the French school, right?"

Harry smiled. "Yup. But it's made up of mainly Italian and French witches and wizards. They have a leaner policy on allowing witches and wizards with other magical blood go there, like ones with Golbin, Fairy, and Veela for example."

"Wow, and you want to go there? Wouldn't it be bad to go to school with a Veela?"

"Not at all. I know a few veela, they're normal people like anyone else. You just don't want to anger one of them too much... a bit fiery when they're angry."

"How do you know all this, Harry?"

Harry smiled and sipped from his OJ. "I've done a lot of traveling. It's something like my duty to know all of this. I'm actually going to go to France tomorrow- Spain, Portugal, Italy; They're all on the list as well. It's for family business." He shrugged and grinned at her. "It's a lot of fun, though. I love traveling and seeing new places. I could send you a post card or something, if you'd like?"

Cassy grinned at him. "That'd be great, Harry! Thanks!"

Their food came out and they continued talking, though the subject material changed more to English things, like Quidditch and Football (soccer).

"I have to go get some things from Diagon Alley," Harry said when he checked his watch a while after finishing his breakfast.

"Oh," Cassy answered, deflating a little. She perked up a second later when another idea came to mind. "Say, Harry, why don't you stop by for Lunch or Dinner later? Mum likes to have dinner with the family at six every night upstairs? She's always telling Derek to have his friends over; I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I had a friend over."

Harry thought for a second and smiled, agreeing. "Okay, that sounds wonderful. I just have to stop home first before, but I'm sure dinner would be great. Six you say?"

Cassy nodded enthusiastically at him and he grinned before hopping off of this stool. "I'm stop by here then, Cassy." He took her hand and kissed the back of it, bowing chivalrously. "It has been an absolute pleasure dining with you, Miss."

She giggled and he blushed, though smiled as he left the near empty bar.

The day passed steadily for him. When he finally came upon his last stop of the day, he did something he had only a few times before when he thought that he was going to make the world a better place and had time to do so.

"Hello, there," a pretty teenager greeted, smiling at him as she approached. "Are you here with your parents?"

"Oh, hello. No, I'm not. My name's Harry."

"Sally. Short for a name I myself can barely pronounce," she greeted, smiling at him.

Harry took her hand and kissed the back of it. "It's a pleasure then, Sally with a hard name." She laughed at his antics and he blushed, smiling adorably.

"Aren't you a little heart breaker in the making?" she teased, pinching his cheek.

"Look who's talking, Miss Sally. I'm sure you've seen how pretty you are, and I always treat beautiful women nicely." She blushed at his compliments. "Say Miss Sally, what's your favorite outfit here for me? I need some new clothing, see..."

"Oh, but you didn't come along with your parents?" she asked him, wondering what she should do. She obviously wanted to help him, but didn't want to get into any trouble for wasting her time on a young boy who wouldn't be able to pay for any purchases he wanted to make.

"Well, my parents have been dead a while. They were murdered by the Le Stranges and Crouch. But I've just been declared Head of House, so money's not an issue, if that's what you're worried about."

"Oh my God, Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't realize..." she looked at him, biting her lip. "Is it terrible if I want to hug you to make up for it?" she offered, seeming to need a bit of comfort herself.

Harry smiled shyly. "Hugs are nice..."

She wrapped him up in an embrace that startled him slightly with the feeling behind it. He didn't get hugs often, and he promised himself he'd cherish them long ago, so he didn't mind hugging her back with the same intensity and sighing into her shoulder.

"Why don't we get you some nice new robes, then, Harry?" she whispered, rubbing his back.

Harry pulled away and nodded, blushing at her as he smiled. "Okay. Thanks, Miss Sally."

Sally ruffled his hair, giggling. "It's so cute when you call me Miss Sally. Come here then, Harry, and I'll see what I can do for you."

Thirty minutes later Harry was regarding himself in the mirror with a sour expression. "What's wrong?" Sally asked him.

"This is the best you can do? I look like a girl in these things."

She laughed heartily. "Yes, well, unfortunately for you, Harry, those are the 'in style' robes of Wizarding Britain. Were you expecting something more muggle?"

"Well, I was hoping to get something along the lines of a James Bond suit... not a dress." She laughed, a little surprised. "What? Didn't think I'd know about muggle things? My mum was a muggle-born you know, though my dad's pretty much as pure blooded as it gets. The Potter line is supposedly older than the Blacks. It doesn't really matter though, does it? Wizarding robes are gross."

"Unfortunately blood status always seems to matter in the wizarding world. You're lucky, blood wise though, Harry. You have a lot of jobs to choose from when you get older."

"Oh, that's right. I'm sorry, are you a muggle-born."

Sally nodded, looking a little downtrodden. "When I graduate from Hogwarts, if I can still go after this year, it's likely I'll keep this job forever."

"Why wouldn't you go back after this year?"

"Well," she began, going about and taking his robe from him. "I'm going into my fifth year, which means that I'll take OWLs. I don't need any NEWTs to get any of the jobs offered to someone of my status, really, since I didn't take other classes that would get me out from where I am in the wizarding world, and Hogwarts is very expensive. I'm one of five at home, and my parents feel every penny that I need for schooling."

"Oh..." he pretended to think for a second. "Alright, well, I know a way to help you, Miss Sally. I am the head of an Ancient an Noble house, after all. There are many things that I can do, and am supposed to do because of the precedents of my forfathers, that need to be completed. Do you think you could be my stylist of sorts? I will be your sponsor and basically your employer until you're twenty-five. The age is just the requirement my family calls for to make sure that we don't just sponsor people and leave them for dust after a year or two while getting the tax break."

"You... oh my God... you would really do that for me, Harry? You could do that for me? Oh my God. But, you're like seven!"

Harry shrugged. "That doesn't make me any less powerless as far as the papers go. In fact, I need to get several things done within the next few years in order to keep my title. The sponsorship is one of them, so really you would be helping me. But, again because of my family's traditions, you are expected to agree to an adoption by the Potter family and be considered apart of the Potter house. And you'd have to abide by all of the conditions in the contract and stuff. It's a lot of hard work, I've looked over what you need to do and it's not easy by any means. You have to get all E's and O's int he major core subjects and must continue taking all of those as NEWTs or else the funding for your schooling at Hogwarts will be pulled. Alongside that, you are expected to get NEWTs in each of the subjects and continue on with a mastery of two subjects while attending Uni after Hogwarts. While the Uni part is a recent addition, within the last two hundred or so years, it is in there. I'd recomend a school of fashion. And there is a part about knowing another language, but that you can get done in a week or so with a potion we have at Potter manor. Being apart of the family, you'd likely live in Potter manor, though I wouldn't mind if you still slept at your home with your family while you're not at Hogwarts." He smiled at her slack jawed expression. "See? I told you it was a lot."

She shook her head and looked at him for a moment, biting her lip. "You'd really do this for me though, Harry?"

Harry smiled. "Sure, Miss Sally. I tend to be a nice sort of guy. I like doing things like this. Besides, it'd be nice to have another Potter around, you know?"

He was engulfed in a hug by a very emotional teenager. "I'll have the papers ready by later this evening, Miss Sally. I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at around nine and we can go back to your house and explain everything to your mum and dad."

She nodded against his shoulder and they hugged until the manager interrupted their little moment.

"Hey there, Tom," Harry greeted, smiling at the bartender as he walked up to the busy bar.

"Harry! Good to see you, laddie. What's that you have with you?"

"Oh, it's a bit of cake. I was always told it's nice to bring something to dinner and so... Cake!"

Tom smiled at the politely youngster and nodded toward a spot at the end of the bar which was open underneath. "Come over onto this side, Harry, and I'll show you to our home."

Harry did as he was told, listening as Tom gave the other bartender, Bart, a few directions. "This way, Harry."

They went into the kitchen that was being worked by two house elves. "These are our house elves, Dipsy and Clipsy. Clipsy, Dipsy, this is Cassy's newest friend, Harry."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir," they both said, bowing politely.

_"It is nice to meet another pair of hard workers,"_ Harry greeted in an elvish language using a house-elf dialect. They were surprised silly and just stared wide-eyed at him as Tom looked at him curiously and ushered him to the back of the kitchen.

"What was that there, Harry?"

"Oh, that was a bit of elvish. I was just saying it was nice to meet them. I always think it's nice when French or Spanish people try to speak English when they first meet an English person."

Tom hummed an approving sort of sound, opening up a back door in the kitchen that led to a homey sort of living room. "This is our entrance of sorts. The dining room is right down the hall, here it is."

"Harry!" Cassy said happily, smiling at her new friend and running over to give him a hug. Harry returned it and blushed cutely, seeing her face do a similar coloring. "You brought cake? It looks awesome! Mum, this is Harry!"

The night was just as eventful as the day had been. Cassy only had one sibling, her older brother, Derek. Derek was a little less than a year older than Cassy and looked as if he could have been her twin, though with a slightly broader male-ish look to him. He had two of his own friends over, Jack and Pat, Irish twins who happened to be squibs. They all started football together two year before and were getting on great with the muggle boys. Jack and Pat were from an Irish family but their mother was kicked out of her family for not abandoning her two youngest boys when they were found to be squibs. Harry decided he would send her a letter later on that night. Though Hedwig was a very young bird now, he was confident that she would be able to find the surprisingly young woman with ease. He had already felt a pull on his magic, notifying him of the string or sorts connecting them as lesser familiars.

They ended up playing a game of poker between dinner and desert and Harry was surprised how fluent each of them were in the game. "It's a family tradition to teach the game young," Martha confided conspiratorially to Harry when they all sat down for the game. "My father taught me how to count with cards when I was three." That led to a very interesting conversation about what exactly Las Vegas was in the States.

Nine rolled around and Harry and the twins were getting ready to leave. "It's been a great night, Cassy, thank you." Again he kissed her hand, causing them both to blush again.

Martha was smiling at the charming young Harry, watching the interaction of him and her youngest. "Won't you stop by soon, Harry? Cassy doesn't get to play much with kids her own age and it's been lovely having you for dinner."

"Of course, Miss Martha. I will be traveling a lot this month, though. I'll keep in contact, but I'm not sure when exactly I'll be back in England."

"Well, whenever you're in. And thank you for telling us about all of those other muggle activities. I'm sure Tom will agree to putting Cassy and Derek into Gymnastics and dance. Balle sounds like a wonderful idea, considering how clumsy Cassy will turn out if she's got half of my genes."

Harry laughed and kissed Martha's hand just as he had Cassy's. "Thank you for such a wonderful dinner, ma'am. I'll be sure to come by soon. Bye!"

As he went back into the bar via the kitchen entrance, Harry stopped and bit the busy house elves goodnight, again in Elvish. While they were pleasantly surprised again, they were aware of his knowledge of the language and bid him a similar parting as well. Sally was at the bar, sipping on a water when Harry finally made his way over. "Are you ready to go, Miss Sally?" he asked, kissing her hand in greeting.

"Yes, and I'm very excited. You have those papers you mentioned with you?"

"Of course." Harry spotted out Tom at the other end of the bar. "Tom! Have a nice night!"

"You too, Harry! I'm going to expect to see you around more often."

"Yes, sir," he agreed, smiling as Sally held his hand and they started toward the door. "Are we going to take the Knight Bus to your house?"

"Yup. While it's not the most pleasant ride in the world, it is one of the quickest. Fortunately, we live downtown so we'll get there in no time."

They went on the Knight Bus and Harry graciously paid for the ride, as well as told the boy who helped them to keep the change of his two galleons. They stopped at a larger apartment, though Harry was unsure how exactly five kids were supposed to be living in the home. "You live in a pretty neighborhood, Miss Sally. I like the flowers," he told her as they passed a tree in the front surrounded by pretty red, yellow, and white flowers.

"Oh, thank you, Harry. Mum will be pleased to hear that." She opened the door and led him inside, taking off her shoes and placing them on a shelf which held quick a few other shoes as well. Harry placed his on the top, where another smaller pair were and followed Sally into what seemed to be the living room. "Mum, this is the young boy I had told you about earlier. Harry, this is my mother, Lisa Wilkes."

"It's lovely to meet you, Harry. My husband Don will be arriving home shortly as well."

Harry took her hand and kissed the back of it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Wilkes. I love your necklace, it's the same color as your eyes," he complimented, noticing the rare shade of blue that sparkled from around her neck.

"Oh." She was surprised and taken aback by his politeness, not having thought anything of Sally's amazement as to how polite he was in the store she worked at. "Thank you very much, Harry." There was a thump upstairs and she frowned, looking up. "If you'll excuse me, I'm just going to see if everyone's alright. My youngest is having her friend stay over for the evening."

Harry nodded and looked back at Sally, smiling at the two other girls in the room. "Harry, these are two of my sisters, Joy and Lea. Joy, Lea, this little heart breaker is Harry."

"It's a pleasure to meet such a lovely family," he said, kissing both of their hands.

"Aw!" The younger one, Joy, who had to be twelve or thirteen purred, thinking he was just about the cutest thing in the world. "Do you think Mum'll let us keep him?" she asked Lea.

Lea rolled her eyes, though smiled at Harry. "He's not a dog, Joy." She grinned at Sally and then turned back to him. "But he is right cute. You're the one who's going to help out Sally, then? I guess I didn't realize how young you were."

Harry shrugged. "In the magical world I've got a few titles and I'm supposed to sponsor a muggle-born if I want to keep my father's title as Lord Potter. Sally seems to be the perfect muggle-born for the job. And, it's kind of funny, but I'll be adopting her in a way, and then you'll all be considered to be part of the Potter House in the magical world, under the family protection and everything."

"You're a Lord?" Joy asked, looking at him incredulously.

"Our laws are different, but, yeah, I'm a Lord. And in your world I'm the seventh to inherit the throne. Funny, huh?" He smiled at the awed expression of the two and grinned at Sally who was just shaking her head.

A young girl came into the room followed closely by Mrs. Wilkes. "Hi," she said, walking up to him. "I'm Stacy, Sally's youngest sister."

"Harry," he greeted, kissing her hand as he had the other's. He blushed with her and smiled when she giggled at her sisters. Looking back up at Mrs. Wilkes, he saw her eyes sparkling a bit and a knowing look in her eyes.

"Scott is upstairs with his friend. They're watching a movie right now, and since this is going to be a conversation about magic, it's appropriate that Scott's friend is entertained. Would you like some tea, Harry?"

"Oh, that would be lovely, thank you."

She smiled and went into the swinging door that undoubtedly led to the kitchen. Everyone began sitting down and Harry saw the sisters smirking at each other and quickly realize why when the only seat left was next to Stacy on a cozy looking love seat.

He blushed and stared at his shoes as he sat next to her, making Sally, Joy, and Lea laugh. "So, Harry, where are those papers?"

Harry looked up and rose for a second, putting his hand into his pocket, pulling out a deck of cards. Upon opening the box, however, there were files inside and not cards. He pulled out a blue folder and closed the card box, placing it back in his pocket as he sat down, looking at the folder. _"Enlarge,"_ he told it in Gaelic, watching as the folder began to expand.

"Woah," Stacy breathed next to him. "You just made that bigger!"

Harry looked at her curiously. "Yeah. That's magic for you."

"We haven't seen a lot of magic done around here. Only Lea, Mum, Dad, and Sally of course, really," Joy told him.

"Oh." He looked at Stacy for a moment, frowning as he studied her, making her squirm a little under his scrutiny. "But you're magical."

Stacy's eyebrows shot up and Sally shook her head. "What? No, Harry, she's muggle."

"Just like you were muggle until one of the Hogwarts professors came to tell you you were magical, right?" He looked at Stacy again and nodded to himself. "Nope, she's definitely magical."

"How can you be so sure?" Sally asked.

Harry smiled at her. "I'm fully of surprises, Miss Sally. Watch." He willed one of his more interesting rings to life, the Magavaris line's Head of House ring and pulled it from his thumb, tossing it to Lea. "Try that on, any finger that'll fit."

Lea looked at the amazingly bejeweled ring and placed it on her ring finger, wiggling them around and giggling at her sisters. "Nothing's happening, right?"

"No, I feel normal."

Harry nodded. "Good, you're supposed to. Toss it to Miss Sally and see what happens."

Lea did as he said and gently tossed the sparkling ring to her younger sister and watched with surprise as Sally yelped when the metal touched her skin and got, what seemed to be, an electric shock sent through her which made her hair stand up.

Everyone laughed at her expense as Harry smiled at her. "See? If Miss Stacy's magical, she'll get a shock, too, though I'll hold it in my hand so you won't get as shocked at Miss you like to try it on quickly, Miss Joy? Just to see if you're magical or muggle?"

"Okay!" she agreed, immediately going to the jewel, though pausing slightly before picking it up off the floor. She pulled it onto her ring finger as her older sister had and giggled, wiggling her fingers. "I hope my own ring is as beautiful as this one, one day."

"Oh, don't worry Miss Joy. You'll each get a very pretty necklace marking that you're a part of the Potter House. I could have a pinky ring crafted as well since you're interested. I think my great-great-great grandfather handed out a very nice pinky ring symbolizing 'Potter Protection' because one of the men he sponsored preferred rings to necklaces."

"Harry, thank you that's very generous, but you don't have to do that," Mrs. Wilkes told him, walking into the room with a large tray of tea, cups, and some biscuits (cookies).

"Actually, I do. It's part of my family's tradition. Miss Sally's will be slightly different, but everyone is supposed to wear their piece of jewelery to symbolize the protection you have in the magical world under the house of Potter. There are only a few who still keep with their family tradition of sponsoring a muggle-born and, in doing such, joining their magical family with the muggle family, but I intend to keep with the tradition. It is one of the smarter ones, I think; Magicals should pay more attention to muggles."

"I suppose you are right…" The front door opened and a low voice bellowed out, albeit in a somewhat hushed tone, "I'm home!"

"We're all in here, darling," Mrs. Wilkes called. "Except for Scotty, he's upstairs with Justin."

"Good evening, girls," he greeted, walking inside and loosening his tie. Harry watched with a small smile as Mrs. Wilkes got up and kissed him and smiled as Mr. Wilkes prolonged the kiss, much to the annoyance of their children.

"Jeez, we have company, you know," Joy chided, looking thoroughly disgusted by the small display of her parents. Harry chanced a glance at Stacy who was looking at him with a nearly mortified expression.

"It's okay," he whispered, smiling and taking her hand. "It's nice that your parents are in love. I don't remember much of my parents, but I like to think they were very much in love like yours are."

Stacy nodded, her eyes changing as she looked back at her parents, realizing that she was lucky to have such a strong family in her life.

"Oh, hello there. You must be Harry, our honored guest this evening." He held out his hand for Harry to shake.

"Yes, sir," Harry answered, smiling happily. Mr. Wilkes was a very tall man and obviously very active. If Harry were seeing him for the first time as a seven year old, he likely would have been either intimidated or awed by how big and muscled he was. Mrs. Wilkes was surprisingly tone as well, and obviously looked after her figured. Where Mrs. Wilkes' hair was a beautiful strawberry blonde, grown out and kept long in curls held out of her face by a clip, Mr. Wilkes had short red hair, parted as if he had a comb over all his life and just recently trimmed most of it. His eyes were washed out grey, though had some sparkling flecks of silver around the edges. Overall, this man seemed faintly magical, though not wizard. If Harry had to guess he would say that Mr. Wilkes had a bit of fairy blood in him, not unlikely as he had two magical children. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Harry. Likewise. Now, Sal said that you wanted to discuss something important with our family?"

Harry returned to his seat and Mr. Wilkes claimed the large armchair Lea had previously occupied.

"Yes, sir. But I was just about to show the girls that Miss Stacy here is every bit as magical as Miss Sally."

"Stacy's a witch?" he asked, surprised.

"She is?" Mrs. Wilkes ventured as well. She handed her husband the cup of tea with what looked to be capped off with Irish Cremer.

"Yes, ma'am. Miss Joy has my ring now, but if it shocks Miss Stacy when she touches it, then she is magical."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Mr. Wilkes asked excitedly.

Harry smiled and opened his hand, waiting for Joy to toss it to him, which she did. "Okay, Miss Stacy. Go on and touch it with your finger," he told her, holding out his hand, ring in the middle.

Stacy took a breath as she eased her hand toward harry and gently grazed the ring with it, pulling back when a jolt was sent through her. "OH!"

Harry chuckled and slid the ring back on, making it become a tattoo again. "See? If you'd like I can sponsor you, also, though I'm not sure if you'll want to be sponsored when you hear how much work it is."

"I'm not lazy," was her reply. Obviously she saw Harry's comment as a challenge of sorts, which made him smile. "If Sal can do it, so can I."

"Alright, alright. Anyway, Mr. Wilkes, I already told Miss Sally a few things she needed to do if she were to become a sponsor of the Potter family, and in doing so become a Potter herself, as far as wizarding law is concerned."

"Would you mind telling me a bit of what it entails? And are those papers about it?"

"Of course, and yes. These are the legal documents drawn up for you and the Mrs. to read and sign, as well as Miss Sally." He handed them to Mr. Wilkes who handed his cup to his wife to hold as she sat on the arm of his chair, draping her arm over the top of the back and leaning his way to look at the papers. "Basically Sally Wilkes will become Sally Potter-Wilkes in the magical world. Your family would become an ally of sorts, though considered to be part of the Potter house in the magical world. What this means is that everything Sally does or needs will be sponsored by the Potter family as far as her academics and sports are concerned. Do you play any sports, Miss Sally?"

Sally shook her head. "No, though I used to dance when I was younger."

"Oh. It's only half way into the summer, I'm sure there are a few more dance camps you can sign up for, completely paid for. If you were in to quidditch, the quidditch gear, camps, and trainers would all be paid for as well. The same could go for football, or anything else, really. I forgot to mention that earlier.

"Anyway, back to the academic side. Miss Sally would is expected to receive nothing below an E in each of her core subjects, meaning Charms, Transfiguration, History, Potions, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. On top of that she needs to learn at least two languages proficiently before graduating from Hogwarts. That'll be really easy, though, and you can get that done in the next two week if you'd like, I know a great linguist who wouldn't mind at all teaching you. You don't have to continue your extra subjects, though it is generally expected that you receive Acceptables in each of them. Miss Sally'll have to take all of the core subject in her NEWT year, or she can request tutors for the subjects, as well as any other subjects she wants to take. You have to get a NEWT in each of the classes and then choose two to pursue mastery in.

"After Hogwarts you will be attending University in the muggle world. In the past most of the sponsored Potters went into business, but I know you'd rather follow a career in fashion, so you'll go to any fashion school you would like, so long as they are reputable. You have until you are twenty-four to finish all of your muggle studies and mastery finished by twenty-five; This means that your going to be doing a lot of studying and will be thoroughly ready to get out of school once your done." Every chuckled at Harry and were listening eagerly to everything he said. He with held his amusement when he looked over and saw Stacy taking notes. She was definitely a keeper.

"Should you not rise to the academic expectations then you have to pay back the family in full everything paid for from the family vault in your good interest. Otherwise, it's just a gift everyone in the family gets. If you don't pay back after failing the expectations you are, by law, considered an indentured slave to the house and will pay back by any means deemed necessary. There has never been a case of this in my family, though other families have abused this idea and purposefully picked muggle-borns who were expected to fail and were misled before signing the contracts."

"That sounds a little intense…" Mr. Wilkes said, frowning at Harry's description.

"Yes, but in a world where many pure-bloods like myself are required to wed multiple women before wedding contracts become active, it's not really all that surprising, is it?"

"You have wedding contracts? And you're going to have more than one wife?" Stacy asked, sounding upset.

Harry smiled sadly. "Yes, but there are ways to make sure that I'll be there for everyone I marry. I just hope it all goes well…

"Anyway, like I said earlier, the Wilkes family would be considered a part of the Potter line. They're not considered to be close in a familial sense, as there are more than a few occasions where the sponsor ends up marrying whoever is accepting the sponsorship. It is not viewed as merely a friendship, either and is considered to be a stronger bond than an alliance. The best thing that I can come up with is a non-related cousin. Does that makes sense?" He got no denials and continued. "Since the families are so close, you are also expected to attend any balls held by the family and vise-versa. Any vacations I go on, you will be invited to, expenses paid for of course, and again, expected to show up for at least a little while. When I have to make important decisions that affect the family, you will be notified and your say held dear. If you have a business that is owned by anyone else, my family would purchase it so that you can have more economical protection and hopefully help your profits in the future. If any of your children want to start a business in the future and need funding, they are expected to come to the Head of House, me, and request money of which I would be more than happy to oblige, given it seems like a successful idea and not merely a waste.

"As you can see, there are many expectations in signing this, but they are all at the benefit of your daughter and the rest of your family. You would also be invited to move to the main Potter Castle on the English Estate. Of course, things can be arranged if you would prefer moving into one of the other Estates, though usually sponsored families don't choose to go that route."

The Wilkes all seemed a little shell shocked. "Castle? You... you have a castle, and you're a Prince..."

"Well, if you want to get technical, Miss Stacy, my family found a large group of islands previously undiscovered in the early 1300's in the Pacific and other large sets in the Atlantic and Indian oceans, not to mention the large piece of the North Pole that the Kringle line owned before Kris XXXIV passed away without baring an heir and left the warded land to his daughter's grandson who was a Potter. Basically, I'm the King of those lands."

"You... you're a... Shit," Mr. Wilkes absently said, openly staring at Harry.

"Don!" Mrs. Wilkes chided. "The children." She turned back to Harry, blushing. "Excuse us, your Majesty."

Harry laughed at that and couldn't stop once he started. His laugh was a bit contageous and soon all of the Wilkes were laughing. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Wilkes, but you really don't have to use such formalities. I mean, I'm hoping that we'll become family after this conversation and having someone as beautiful as you or all of your daughters refer to me as 'Your Majesty'... it's just silly, ma'am."

"Of course, Harry dear. And thank you. I think I can confidently say that Don and I are very grateful for your offer to sponsor Salinda Jo. What do you say, love?" she asked, seeing if Don wanted to go through with Harry's offer.

"It'll be quite a lot of work for you, Sal, but you know we weren't sure if you could continue attending Hogwarts..."

"I can do it, Dad," she answered seriously. "I promise, I can get all of those grades, especially with a pureblood bank account backing me with tutors and such... and I really want to revolutionize the fashion sense in this world, I mean, come on. Robes."

Mr. Wilkes laughed and turned his smile to his wife, leaning to her to peck her with a kiss. "It looks as though we're going to become Potters in the magical world then."

Surprisingly, everyone cheered. Harry was taken aback and laughed after getting his bearings before turning to Stacy. "I'm prepared to offer the same thing to you, Miss Stacy-"

"Yes," she said immediately, grabbing him for a hug and laughing a belly laugh that was infectious. "Daddy, please oh please sign one for me, too!"

"The earlier you sign for her, the more prepared she'll be for her OWLs and NEWTs and undoubtly the less stress she'll be under, sir. Besides, I wouldn't want you to sign outside of my family into another sponsorship, it would make me look very bad."

"You are all too gracious, Harry. And these papers are very clear, I must say. I'm a lawyer for a firm here in London you know," he told him, finishing his overview of the contract.

"You are? That's wonderful, I need a good muggle solicitor. We'll talk business in the fall," Harry told him eagerly.

Mr. Wilkes laughed at the excited young boy while eying the hand his youngest daughter was holding onto. After nudging his wife and nodding at the small scene he turned his attention back to the contract. "Very well, Harry, I'll sign whenever you're ready."

"Sweet. Just hold on a second, you need to use a special blood quill that'll sting a little on the back of your hand, but I'll give you a sweet to make up for it."

Mrs. Wilkes laughed at the sentiment and watched as Harry pulled a fierce looking black quill from his jean pocket and strode over to the small coffee table, motioning for the papers. "I'll sign first so you can see what the blood quill entails."

Harry found the several spots where he had to initial and sign and did so, showing the back of his hand to Mr. & Mrs. Wilkes, as well as Sally so they could see the cut fade away. "Here you go, sir. You just need to sign in these two spots," he said, pointing them out. "And Mrs. Wilkes, you sign right next to him and initial at the end of the document."

They finished and Harry smiled at Sally. "Alright Miss Sally. Sign here, here and here. This is your last chance to back out if you'd like to reconsider. There will be only slight hard feelings on my part."

Sally laughed and hugged him. "Thank you for this, Harry. You're amazing, you know that?"

"Other's have said it before," he admitted. "But none have ever been as beautiful as you."

Everyone laughed again and Sally took the quill from him, hissing a little bit as it cut into her skin with all of the places she needed to sign. "Welcome to the family, Miss Sally!"

A round of hugs commenced and Harry was told to call Mrs. Wilkes Aunt Lisa and Mr. Wilkes Uncle Don if they weren't being too presumptuous, which he was touched by. Stacy stopped to remind him that they weren't actually related when he hugged her last, which made everyone laugh and him blush brilliantly and hug her just a tad tighter than the others had.

"I have an extra set of papers for sponsorship if you'd like to sign some for Stacy, Uncle Don."

Don grinned at him and pulled him in to a one-armed hug. "Alright, Harry. Let's have them."

They signed a second set of papers, and Harry made sure to help his Aunt Lisa in kissing Stacy's hand better after she signed the documents. "I'll have the potions and the tutor come by tomorrow. If you'd like, Aunt Lisa, I could send a few extra vials if you'd like the others to learn French and Latin with Sally and Stacy."

"Oh, that's very generous of you, Harry, thank you. I think we'd like that, wouldn't we girls?" Though they groaned, Harry could tell that they were a little excited at the prospect of doing something slightly magical.

"Uncle Don, I have to head out to the continent once we're done, but if you'd like to consider moving into the Potter Estate here in Britain, I would be honored. Dobby!" he called, startling the other slightly as his personal house elf popped into the room. "Dobby, these are my two new sponsored witches, Stacy and Sally, as well as most of their family, Lisa, Don, Lea, and Joy. Scott, their son, is upstairs with a muggle right now."

"It is nice to meet all of you," Dobby greeted, bowing slightly. "If Harry has adopted you into the family then you are great people!"

"This is my personal house elf, Dobby. We actually just met earlier today, but he's a great elf, I can tell already." Dobby was blushing at Harry's direct praise and the stares that the family were giving him. "Dobby, if you could find another elf in the family who would like to become the personal house elf of the Wilkes branch of the family, that would be very helpful."

"I already know of an elf very willing, sir. Cookie would be more than happy to personally serve any branch or person of the family."

"Very good, thank you. Could you call her for me, please? And I need to have the necklaces at Potter manor for sponsored family members brought over, as well as seven of the rings, please."

"At once, Harry. I will send Cookie with them."

Dobby popped away and Harry smiled at the Wilkes. "That was a house elf. Cookie is going to be your new house elf, she can do loads of things for you guys, though you will treat her with respect. She is not a slave, but a valued member of this family. Okay?"

"We understand, Harry," Don told him. "And I'll make sure that no one is rude to Cookie."

There was a quiet pop and a small, gleeful house elf was in the room, holding a box in her hand. "Oh, Master Harry! I'm so glad you have me working for a family!"

Harry smiled kindly at Cookie and held his hand for the box, taking it gently from her. "It's not a problem, Cookie. Dobby said you would like to help the Wilkes here. Thank you for bringing these."

"Of course."

Harry made the introductions and began preparing to leave. "Well, it's getting late. I'll keep in touch, though. Are you usually out during the day, Aunt Lisa?"

"I'm a house mom, but there's plenty to do, Harry," she told him, smiling kindly.

"Okay, then. Don't be surprised to have a house elf from the family pop up every so often. Cookie here can arrange for you to go to the Estate I mentioned any time you're ready. I'll send a letter every so often and the tutor will show up tomorrow, probably around noon. Is that alright? His name is Mr. McGuire."

"Yes, that is fine, Harry, and sounds perfect. Thank you for everything, truly."

He handed her the box and gave her a hug. "Have a nice night then. Goodbye everyone," he said, getting hugs from everyone. He called for Dobby and had him pop to France just as Lisa opened up the box and gasped.

A/N: Hope you enjoy the first chapter, and I hope to hear from my maybe beta's for the story. I like this plot bunny and really want to continue with it. Reviews help.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry wiped the sweat from his brow. Everything was set in motion so that he would be able to live the rest of his life. No one would be able to stop him now, there were too many safe guards, too many friends, too many records.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I presume?" a young man greeted in French as Harry made his way into the beautiful and upscale hotel.

Harry smiled, the dimples in his cheeks making him look the ever innocent child. Unbeknownst to the man, Harry had just traveled to the Isle of Drear, one of the most famous and fearsome islands known to the wizarding world, and with good reason. Even being as good as he was, he still came home baring an annoying scar.

"Yes. Julian, right?" he asked, surprising the young worker. Harry giggled, unable to exude the innocence he wanted so badly and even felt he possessed somewhat whenever he was 'young' again. "I make it a point to know as many people who work for me as I can. How're you doing today, sir?"

Julian laughed and reddened slightly at the praise. Harry could hear the inward confusion at whether or not he should be pleased that a young boy who happened to be more powerful economically and politically than anyone else whom Julian knew, should be pleased by the attention. "Very well, thanks. Have your travels been going well?"

"Yeah, sure. Everywhere seems to have a different specific beauty no one else can match. It's cool. Did you guys get the informational packets I made?"

"Yes, sir. And all of the employers here have read them."

Harry nodded, but looked at him critically. "What about the house elves who work here? And the dwarves we employ?"

Julian blinked. "Well, no… I only saw to it that the witches and wizards in employment read the packets…?"

Harry sighed but waved off Julian's nerves. "Don't worry about it, Julian. There are four squibs we employ here. Have they been given copies?"

"Johnathan has, but I'm not sure whether or not the others took a look at it," he offered, pulling at his collar.

"Julian, stop worrying. I'm not mad at you. You are under new management, it is understandable that it will take a little getting used to. Please though, listen to what I am about to say.

"Everyone who works for the Potter name is treated as equals. While everyone has a different job, and some of those jobs have sway over others and what they do, we are still all equals. Whether you have magic or not, whether you have a wand or can produce magic from your fingertips, you are still employed by the Potter family or its other familial branches. Everyone is given the same respect and deserves the same respect because each Potter employee.

"I came into being an active manager of this specific business knowing that there is a slight prejudice. If you had completely read everything in the packet, as I had asked, and done further research, as I had also asked, than your name would have been written down on a piece of paper which is charmed to do just that." Julian paled slightly at the new information. "Yes, your name was not there. While you no doubt understand the new policies, you do not understand how complete the new policies extend because you did not read every single piece of information in the packet. I gave you the packet a week ago, it is only 150 pages long, and expected it to be read, marked, and studied even. You have not done this, and only four of your employees have, each of who I have heard from, either with questions, praise, or new ideas. One of these people, Rob Prewett, will be taking control of your position if he accepts the responsibility after tea with me today. Luckily, one of my other establishments will be in need of a manager soon, so you will be able to apply for that position after you completely read all of the packet. As of right now, however, you have lied and have not done what was asked of you by your direct employer, no matter my age or intelligence, and as such you are demoted to assistant manager for the time being. Thank you for your help, Julian, and if you have any questions or comments about what I have just said, only finish your packet and you will be able to contact me."

The group of employees who had been avidly watching the exchange were both happy and worried. Their boss had just been completely decimated by a child! But what did that actually mean for them?

"Hello, Harry?" a nervous blonde asked, stepping forward as Harry's eyes searched the crowd.

"Oh, you must be Miss Clarice! It is very nice to make your acquaintance, ma'am," Harry told her, taking her offered hand and kissing the back of it smoothly. "Are Gustave and Tanguy here with you?"

Two men stepped forward and Harry greeted them with handshakes. "Why don't we go to that lovely meeting room that overlooks the garden? That's where Rob is setting up our luncheon."

Harry made it easy for the three to forget how powerful he was as he asked question of all of them, pleased with their openness with him and knowledge of the land. Finally they were at the beautiful North Wing balcony, the 'meeting room' that was held in most esteem.

"Mr- Sorry, Harry! It's great to meet you," Rob enthusiastically greeted, shaking Harry's hand with extreme vigorousness.

"Hello there, Rob. I hope that you are finding things to be going better after our last correspondence?" As everyone made to sit at the table, Harry hurried over to Clarice's chair and stopped her from sitting, pulling it out for her and smiling cutely. "I like it when girls smile, ma'am," he admitted, noticing the surprise and amusement everyone was showing.

Clarice laughed, a lovely sound in the room, and Harry watched as Rob's eyes seemed to twinkle slightly behind the glasses he wore. "Thank you, then, Harry."

After Harry sat and food magically made its way to the table, Harry looked over at his dining partners. "Now, you four are here because you are special." Harry grinned cheekily at the four, who were confused and amused, emotions they were realizing must surround Harry because he was such an odd little boy.

"Out of all of the packets I provided to the staff here in the Dragon Haven of France, four were read completely and responded to, and you four were the ones to do it. While not all of the staff were given the opportunity to read the information, there were at least twenty-five of you who were, and only you seized the opportunity. So, first off, thank you."

"I found the new policies to be much needed, Harry," Rob told him, the enthusiasm catching his peers off guard. Rob was a rather tight lipped, stressed out fellow and it was different seeing him so excited about something.

Harry smiled at him. "Yes, I know. And that is why I want to offer you the position of manager, aka, Head Dog here in the Dragon Coven. Whad'ya say, Robbie?"

"Oh, oh, that would be wicked!" Rob let out, involuntarily switching his speech back to English, eyes glittering.

Harry laughed, as did the others, and allowed a few more giggles to escape him when Rob's face started to brighten, but the blush did nothing to diminish his prideful smile. "Alright then. You are directly in charge of keeping me up to date on how everything is going here, things that can be done to improve the hotel, all of that. I am also making Clarice, Tanguy, and Gustave managers, though you will be the head manager. Should any of you be against this change of status, I understand. It is a big responsibility and not everyone would be willing to take it…"

Everyone at the table quickly reassured Harry that they were more than okay with the change of pace, especially when Harry let them in that their previous Managers were becoming Assistant Managers to each of them. "Because of the size of the hotel, I also want to make a house elf manager and a dwarf manager. Squibs should not be held back from promotions and such, nor should they be treated as handicap in any way, however. I think that's everything… " Suddenly Harry's fingers snapped and he shook his head. "Excuse me, I completely forgot the economic part of the promotion. Hold on for one second, I don't want to get anything wrong."

Pulling out a deck of cards, Harry took out a file named for the five star hotel and passed the papers to the respective wizards and witch whom they were arranged for. "You will each be given stock in the company in which you will find yourself gaining money simply from how well your business here is doing. Each of you are also offered a house in Potterra, the country I am Prince of. Each week one thousand galleons will be placed into your vaults, or the equivalent in muggle currency into your bank accounts, should your paycheck be going there instead. Christmas bonus' are given, you get two weeks of paid vacation and at least two days off a week. Your hours are eight hours per day, with every hour of overtime being added to your Christmas bonus. Christmas bonus' are directly dependant on how much overtime everyone puts in, as that money is invested in Potter companies and dependant on how well the Potter companies are doing." Harry smirked at the awed expressions of his audience. "It's all connected, see?"

Rob laughed after a second. "I was surprised to hear my brother being so amazed by you, and thought that I understood what he was talking about after reading your informational packet, but I guess I didn't. You are not what I expected, Harry. Thank you."

…

Harry was having a nice time relaxing after his strenuous month. There were many multiples of him, created from an ancient type of magic few believed in or knew of. That, and all of the different time magic's he mastered and employed.

His magic was growing near constantly, and it was hard to keep it from straining. Luckily, many of his past familiars were finding him, or the other hims walking around on his behalf, and were helping his magic adapt and grow more smoothly. His cactakid, Prickles, had just joined the real him there in his new French hotel the night before when he and the new managers of the hotel had a mini party of sorts, their families showing up for the last minute celebration.

Prickles was good fun. His natural habitat was anywhere cactus grew, which meant mainly deserts and hot climates. He was about six inches tall and a viciously misunderstood species. The needles on his were each filled with a poison of his choosing, only gotten after experiencing the poison by being bitten, sprayed, or whatever from another toxic species. Prickles needles were harmless unless he thought he, or his friends, were in danger, and that's when the normal hair-like needles became sharp and stiff, ready to be shot into the danger and injected into a blood stream.

Harry had learned overnight that Prickles did not have a fun recent past. Harry's clone had actually showed up just before Prickles was about to commit sure suicide and unleash himself in the middle of a vampire war near his home in Arizona, where he planned on killing all of the young blood suckers by using all of his venom. Instead, Harry's clone walked past, looking over the land he had just laid claim to, and Prickles felt the possible connection and latched on. They were both happy with the arrangement.

So far, Prickles was one of eight familiars. Harry's clones had been made, each with enough magic to apparate ten times without diminishing into nothing, and possessing a pint of blood, enough to survive on the magic they had. Every time he had enough magic and blood, Harry would create another clone to go out and do his bidding. Because of how magical he was, things were going quite quickly. He was constantly being fed several lines of information from the twelve clones. He could give them more magical energy, though as they were a part of him, they were growing magically also.

Magic is like a muscle, something Harry realized very early on in his ever-long life. His body quickly adapted to the depletion of muscle and began to grow the more he exercised it, filling it back to the 'normal' size, whilst the magic outside of his body which was his was further exercising and expanding his magic. Basically, he was growing extremely strong, very fast. Magic was also peculiar, however, in that it grew with what it was used with. That meant that the clone of himself who was focusing on using only Transfiguration type magic's would grow so that his magic flowed more easily while using transfiguration spells. The same went for the one practicing charms, or defensive and offensive spell work, or even occlumency and legilimency. Every night Harry had to rest and relax his entire being, taking all of the new strength and knowledge from all of himselves and adapting his natural body to match everything that they had done. But, we digress.

Prickles was one of eight familiars. The first had been Hedwig, someone who was only parted from Harry in two worlds, ever. Saints, an "Ice" phoenix, followed Hedwig, acknowledging the power that Harry held and the ownership of the land she lived on. Saints was funny, though, and promised that she only joined Harry to make sure that he wasn't able to cross over to the 'dark' side and become a bad man, no matter that Harry could tell she was in love with him (motherly love) from the moment she felt his magic on her world.

The third to become a Potter familiar was Sparky, a young kitten cub. The species didn't really have a set name, as it was more mythical than anything, many scholars not believing in their existence simply because of lack of proof in recent years. Sparky could adapt her body completely to any type of magical or nonmagical feline species. This meant that she could be a tiny cute little baby lynx one second, and a moment later become a huge Bengal tiger, ready to rip anything to pieces. Unfortunately, being young, she hadn't gotten used to her powers yet and was dying, as many kitten cubs did, near the top of a mountain one of his copies was exploring. Harry saved her though, and she recognized him as hers and part of her family, and made the familiar connection.

Number four, a vinester, was actually considered to be a magical plant and not an animal. Like Sparky, Ivy could alter her appearance greatly. Harry, the same him that was found by Prickles in Arizona, stumbled upon Ivy in a muggle vineyard and offered her a place in his family of familiars, which she happily took. Now she was in France, trying to figure out which place on the world she liked best and would want to spend most of her time at. Simultaneously, however, she was producing a few different leaves for one of Harry's clones who wanted to study a few more herbs up close and personal with a futuristic microscope.

The rest of the familiars, Harry didn't really know yet. They were the quieter and newest ones, Prickles aside as he was very open to Harry. Furball was a lovable young shadow panther in India and Bur was found in the Arctic Sea, dying from a broken wing (a snow dragon). The last was an unhatched egg of what would become an extremely powerful basilisk, originally found in Africa.

"Prickles, do you think that the Wilkes family would like to come and stay here for the rest of their summer?" Harry asked as he dressed into one of his finer and most expensive outfits.

"Yes. Hedwig and Furball keep mentioning how excited they are with each letter you write. Now that you've finished everything you need to do in your natural form, why not?"

Harry smiled at Prickles and nodded, picking up his phone and dialing the now familiar number. "Hello?" a pretty English voice asked at the other end of the phone.

"Stacy!" Harry happily greeted into the phone. "It's so great to hear you. You seem to always be busy when I call."

"Harry!" she shouted into the phone. Harry could practically hear the blush that followed. "I know, it's been much too long since I've spoken to you. But your letters are lovely. How are you?"

"I'm doing very well, thanks. How're your tutoring sessions going?"

"They're crazy, Harry," she told him, sounding a bit wistful. He could hear her sit down in a comfortable chair on the other end of the line. "Sally and I are really enjoying them, though. We're just learning so much! It's incredible."

"I hoped you'd like Mr. McGuire. He's the best tutor out there. Anyway, I hate to cut this short, but is your mum around? I'd like to ask her something."

"Oh, sure, Harry. One sec."

Harry heard a muffled _MUM_ on the other end and laughed with Prickles. "Harry?" Aunt Lisa's voice asked.

"Hey, Aunt Lisa! How're you doing today?"

"Oh, today's been very nice actually. We've just finished organizing the attic. You're calling a bit early though, aren't you? I just heard from you two days ago… is everything alright?"

"Oh, yeah! Don't worry about that, everything's wonderful, I promise. Actually, I've just finished everything I can do this summer and was wondering if Uncle Don's ready for the vacation?"

"This is surprising," she told him, though Harry could tell she was pleased. "Actually we've just finished up everything and were getting prepared to go on that vacation you promised this morning."

"Great! You guys won't be needing any of your things since I'm going to treat all of you to a shopping trip while I show Uncle Don and Scott what Quidditch is. Do you think everyone will be ready to go in an hour or so? Whatever time is best for you is fine for us."

"An hour? Err… Yes. Yes, we can be ready by then!" There was a little squeal on the other end of the phone and Harry realized, along with Aunt Lisa, that a few extras had been listening in on their conversation.

"Hey, everyone," Harry laughed. "Just tell be sure to tell Mr. McGuire that you won't be there for lessons. I'll see you all soon, and be ready to spend the rest of the night shopping! I need you ladies looking your best for where we're headed this evening."

When they all hung up, Harry was smiling and made arrangements to see the French International team play the Irish. Considering he owned the Irish International team, he wanted to meet them all and establish a relationship with what would become the strongest team ten or so years from then.

"Prickles, would you like to come with us to watch the match, or would you rather do something else?"

"I think I'd like to spend the day with the ladies, if you don't mind, Harry? Sally and Stacey sound like a lot of fun, and I'm sure that they wouldn't mind me tagging along."

Saints was happy to transport Harry's family to the French Hotel in the greeting area, allowing all who were waiting there or checking in to see the Ice Phoenix and experience her refreshing song.

"Harry!" Five girls seemed to exclaim at once, rushing to him and tackling him to the floor.

"Good to see you, son," Uncle Don exclaimed, pulling the grinning and blushing Harry into his own hug when the boy was finally free of the women. "This is Scott, Scott, this is Harry."

"It's nice to meet you finally," Scott said happily, not shy at all and stepping forward to take Harry into a hug. "Mum said that you were going to take Dad and me to a magical sport game?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah, Quidditch. And it's awesome, you'll both love it, I'm sure. Are you guys ready to go shopping, because we have to leave within five if we want to be there for the entire thing."

The squeals that answered him were more than enough to tell Harry exactly how ready they were to spend an entire day shopping. Harry met eyes with the two others carrying y chromosomes and all of them rolled their eyes. "Squeaks!" Harry called.

A teenage girl appeared, looking what might be considered to be Harry's older sister, should he have one. She had long, perfectly messy black locks with a few braids placed nicely, holding hair from her face. She was dressed in a casual tanktop and expensive looking worn jeans, high heels giving her a few extra inches of height that she would have lacked naturally. "Guys, this is Squeaks, one of my house elves. We did a little bit of magic so she looks like a witch or a muggle teenager. She's going to go with you guys and will pay for everything or anything you'd like to get while you're out. She'll also make sure you get back here safely when you're ready. Right Squeaks?"

"Right, Harry," she answered. Then she smiled prettily at the group of girls. "And I can act as a translator incase you guys don't know any French."

"Well then, you guys have somewhere to be, don't you? We can go now, right?" an eager Joy asked, obviously not wanting to waste any more time when she could be buy everything she'd ever dreamed of and then some.

At that, Harry laughed, happily taking the boys to what would become another favorite sport in the family.

…

Harry was walking inside after talking to the driver of the limo he'd rented out for the evening, leaving an especially nice tip as he knew the man's mother wasn't doing well. He suddenly stopped walking, feeling a familiar person in the area and not daring to believe his own senses. Was she really there?

Rushing into the building, Harry unconsciously tussled his hair, trying to relax. He was always a bit flushed when it came to the beautiful Frenchwoman of his past. And yet, what ease he might have gained was wiped away when he entered the entrance hall and his gaze immediately met that of a blue-eyed enchantress.

It must have looked funny to see Harry stop dead in his tracks, foot in the air and everything. His familiars sensed something odd going on and Harry heard Saints' voice sing him to an easier state of mind. He smiled, tearing his gaze from Fleur as the bird appeared in front of him and he caught her, holding out an arm for the bird. "Relax, young one. You know she'd never be mean to you, just go over there and say hello," Saints assured.

Walking one step at a time, Harry made his way over to Fleur, remembering each and every occurrence between them both, finding courage. "Hello there. I'm Harry."

"My names Fleur," she answered, blushing lightly as she held out a hand and Harry kissed it.

"That's a very pretty name. Are you visiting family, Fleur?"

Fleur shook her head and her blond locks shined in the light of the room. "My father wanted to redo some of the house and thought that we should stay at a hotel while the construction was going on. His boss recommended this hotel. It's very pretty."

"And it's only prettier now that you're here." They both blushed at the statement and Harry shuffled his feat, looking around and catching the gaze of Fleur's mother. "Oh, hello, ma'am. I'm Harry. Are you Fleur's mother?"

Harry felt her let off a large burst of veela charm, obviously testing him. "I am. Appoline Dealcour."

Harry didn't let the allure change his actions in the slightest, though he could tell that Appoline wanted him to start laughing. It was the only thing that she wanted him to do, and Harry could hear a few chuckles from men around them who were staring at the veela mother. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am. Harry Potter." He kissed the back of her hand and saw a large amount of surprise register on the veela's face as he turned his attention back to Fleur. "So, Fleur, have you seen the gardens yet? They're really beautiful at night. I was just going to show them to my friends after they changed."

"No, I haven't." She turned to her mother. "May I go with Harry to see the gardens, mother?"

"Y-yes," she stuttered, out, not sure what to do now. It was obvious that Harry was unaffected by the charm, and yet he wanted to be around Fleur. There was also the fact that he was Harry Potter, owner of the establishment they were standing in. "Don't stay out to late though, darling. And don't leave the hotel grounds."

"Yes, mother." She turned and smiled at Harry who smiled back and took her hand. "Are there any lilies?"

…

Harry's week was probably one of the highlights of his life thus far. He was able to show his new family around to many of his favorite spots in France and around the country. Fleur's father was over the top in glee that they had found Harry, especially when Don explained all that Harry had done for them after just meeting his daughter inside some shop. Fleur and Stacey, while bumping heads in the beginning slightly trying to get Harry's attention, seemed to become best friends after realizing just how much they each loved clothes, leading them to spend half of the trip with Sally who was more than happy to study the French fashion world, both magical and non.

Harry thought that Scott was awesome. He was slightly magical, too. Not enough to get into Hogwarts, as all of the witches and wizards there had to at least have the potential to pass the NEWTs in any subject offered at the school, but he could learn to do many of the spells which required finesse and not power. Scott was near tears when he learned he would be able to ride around on a broom.

Aunt Tracy was annoyed at Harry for finding another sport that they could be involved in, though she wasn't really annoyed. She was amazed at how well Harry fit into their family and how much she actually didn't mind the thought of having Harry be a future husband to her youngest daughter, who would share her title with more than a few other witches. She was already sure that Fleur would be one of the said witches, especially with the way that Harry was looking at her already, she was amazed he hadn't proposed yet. Justin-Jacques (JJ), Fleur's father, also seemed a little perturbed that Harry hadn't made a blatant request to be Fleur's future husband as he heard had happened with the mostly muggle family. Appoline couldn't help but feel that the time would come and that they shouldn't rush such things, though it was obvious they had found a diamond.

The second day Harry remembered something that allowed for his family to surpass the language barrier and made them each a ring for their finger, an earring, and a tongue ring which would give them the ability to converse in any language or write in any language. He also made each of them a special pair of glasses that would allow them to do the same thing. While Don was against the piercing of his babies, Harry was able to assure him they could become invisible and the man accepted.

Harry's 'sisters' as they had dubbed themselves, loved him all the more for being able to get them such awesome piercings which all of their friends would no doubt be envious of. It was made apparent that Harry was forever in the hearts of Joy and Lea when he gave them belly rings too. He still thought he'd be able to made a solid patronus out of the looks they gave him when he said in his most sketchy voice possible, _"Talk to me when you need a tattoo…_"

The French ministry wrote out that they considered Harry a citizen of their country and granted him citizenship after a good word from JJ. It was a relief for Harry as he was able to get lots of papers signed that granted him the rights to own dragons and have them live on a designated part of land hidden along the sides of the Dragon Haven Hotel. Bur flew down immediately afterward and was registered as a familiar of Harry's who's dwelling was considered to be on the Dragon Haven. Bur agreed to raise a small breed of Snow Dragons which were bred with a special type of Arctic Eagles. Because it wasn't a witch or wizard who interbred the species, and the species seemed to be able to reproduce as more than a few had been reported in the Scandinavian and North Russian areas, there was a need for them to be studied and thus Harry was allowed to keep them on the new dragon reserve, as long as he found a witch or wizard willing to study the creature. Hagrid from Hogwarts was in the process of being contacted and was being considered, along with Charlie Weasley and any suggestions of people who might want to study the new breed alongside the two.

The dragon reserve would be home to other magical creatures as well. So far Harry was in charge of caring for two fire crabs, a bejeweled species of tortoise that wouldn't mind living along the coast of the Mediterranean. Each of Harry's familiars were being legally accepted as familiars, which gave him rights to raise them where ever he had property, as well as a small number of which ever creature was his familiar to ensure that they weren't lonely and could reproduce.

There had been only one inquire by the government on what exactly Harry was doing, as he was showing a most unusual life style with a most unique disposition to animals. Said ministry official was greeted with a wonderful brunch and introduced to Harry's friends/family as well as promised that Harry had a gift when it came to animals and magical creatures.

Before long, everyone was surprised that their summers were ending. Harry was arranging for a clone to go to England with the Wilkes and meet up with Casey as well as join her brothers in whichever sports they decided on; The clone would also go and catch up with Johnny. He seemed like a nice enough man, and Harry thought thought that he would actually value any time spent with him.

Sally was packing up her things alone when Harry knocked on the door and quickly entered. "Hey, Lil' King. What's up?" she asked, smiling at him.

Harry grinned at the nickname designed by the Wilkes and jumped onto the large bed, pulling something from his pocket. "I've got something for you, Potter. You can't tell anyone though. It's technically illegal in England… Not in Potterra, though, so if you get caught with it, don't let them give you any flack."

Sally cocked her head to the side and eyed Harry's hand. "What is it?"

"Time-turner. I figured you'd like something like this to give you an edge on all that studying you have to do for the scholarship/sponsor thing." He chucked the item at her, watching with amusement as her face seemed to panic. "It's not a normal one, though, so I doubt it'd even be given a second glance. I've made a bunch of changes to it."

"You… how'd you…" she shook her head and sat on the bed, just staring at Harry. "I still can't get over how being surprised and awed at a seven year old seems _normal_ around you."

Harry grinned. "Yup. Anyway, the watch is programmed so that if you pull the pin out, time stops. Don't touch anything living, though, or else you'll feel really tired and could possibly kill yourself if you do. No pressure, though. Turning back the time on your watch literally turns back time, which means you'll have two of you walking around. Don't just go forward in time, though… things get a little messy. Instead you can speed time up by pushing the pin down."

"Why would I ever want time to go faster?" Sally asked.

"Boring meeting, sitting in History class, I don't' know really. I just liked the feature." He hopped off the bed and put his hands in his pockets. Anyway, I'm going to check up on you like once a week or so, so don't get freaked out if I'm sitting on your bed waiting for you to come into your dorm for sleep or something."

Sally rolled her eyes but got up and gave Harry a tight hug. "You know, it's hard to remember a time when you weren't like a little brother… thank you for everything, Harry. I mean it."

Harry gave her a little extra squeeze and nodded into her bosom. "Why don't you try to find a little firsty to mentor? One like Stace and Flower?"

"Oh? You want me to find another wifey for you, bro?"

Harry rolled his eyes at her but giggled. "No, I just meant one that likes fashion. You guys still have to meet Casey, anyway. And I need more than a few wives, so I doubt it'd be that big of a deal if you actually found me one and just introduced her to people as one of my future wives. I kinda like your taste."

"You'd better. I will, after all, be dressing you for the rest of your days, Lil' King."

…

The Hogwarts Express came and marked the true end of summer for Harry and his family. While Harry was going to go back in time to spend a few months on his various estates and such, he recognized that this was the last time for a long time that he would be seeing his family. The sending off feast that the elves prepared for Sally was over the top and some of the best foods Harry ever had. Fleur had gone back with the Wilkes for a week and was seen off on the first as well as her tutors would start coming again.

He went back in time to August first at the Isle of Drear and spent the next month training all of the more adventurous elves who thought it would be nice to work with dangerous animals as opposed to just cleaning houses all the time. They all learned greatly, though there was one death as Ticksee was eaten during the night when she forgot to put up the appropriate defenses before going to bed. As she was an old elf and was going to die a year from then, Harry didn't think tempting time and risking opening Pandora's box was worth attempting to save the devoted creature.

The second time Harry went back, it was on Potterra. He again trained a second group of elves who were going to focus on caring for the castle being built and the scarily magical grounds that surrounded the magnificent structure. The goblins and dwarves didn't mind when Harry oversaw the building of the castle, as it had been his design and they saw the beauty in the design, as well as how strong the magical building was to be, as well as understood that there were many things Harry wanted to do by himself while they were building, and stood aside, not minding taking a break while being on the clock, so long as Harry demanded it from them. Many goblins and dwarves were being apprenticed during this time, and Harry thought it would make a good learning experience for both of them as he spoke alongside their masters, giving the muggle and wizarding ideas on various subjects revolving mostly around the construction of the castle. Harry ended up spending two months with them and had to go back two months when it came time for the monthly twist.

His life continued in the manor of staying in each of his lands during August and getting to know the lay of everything. While in Arizona he was featured in a slew of funny commercials that had agents calling him up near constantly after they began showing them on air. It just opened another opportunity for him. His main focus while in America was figuring out what was happening in this world as far as the werewolf/vampire wars were going. He met Jessica Parker, a vampire running solo, the kind who were unaware of the magical world and they became friends fast. Harry could definitely see a future with her and was eager to have her meet the Delacours and the Wilkes.

There were near a dozen places Harry visited before going back to the Wilkes and seeing Casey. He went at the beginning of October so everyone felt the time that passed, though he did keep up with Sally as promised and met her every Sunday night. She was progressing very nicely, though hadn't realized that she'd need to account the extra hours she got from the turner to her food and sleep intake.

It was during a trip to Diagon Alley his second week into October when Harry's life started to get interesting interesting again.

"Pathetic mudbloods seem to be infesting all of these shops, Draco. Don't let them steal from you… they always seem to jack up their prices when they see us of Pureblood walking by," a silky voice told a young boy of only three or four. Harry didn't stop the smile that graced his face at the sight.

…

A/N: I know this one isn't as long as the first, but I found it was difficult to follow such a long chapter, so from now on I'm going to aim at 5-7.5 k, word wise. The reviews have been great! I'm going to make a stronger effort to reply to all of them this time, and I apologize for the grammar and spelling. No beta. I'll fix it up when I go back in the story. This is going to be a prologue of sorts, I think, for what will be the real story. Thanks for reading. -KristyLynn


End file.
